


Careful Answers

by AQEtcherly



Series: Sincerely Yours [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Pharmercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQEtcherly/pseuds/AQEtcherly
Summary: "Have you ever been seduced, doctor?"The question startled Angela as she sat typing a report on her desk. Not that she wasn't used to the line of questioning, but that it came from her typically reserved friend was particularly odd.





	1. Dancing around

"Have you ever been seduced, doctor?"

The question startled Angela as she sat typing a report on her desk. Not that she wasn't used to the line of questioning, but that it came from her typically reserved friend was particularly odd.

She stopped tapping at the keys of her laptop and regarded the woman sitting in her office and peered over her glasses to study her for a moment. Fareeha's back was artfully towards her as she seemed to lean casually on the back of the small sofa supposedly reading the book she held open in front of her.

Yet Angela knew that for the past two hours they had been sitting in companionable silence that the pages had only turned once or twice. Something was eating at the young woman's mind. Angela was aware of this the moment she walked into her office hours earlier to find the Egyptian already stationed within.

It seemed to have become a sort of routine lately whenever Fareeha had a particularly difficult or troublesome thought to chew over. She would sit in silence reading or studying for a bit while Angela finished up her reports. Then when the moment suited her she would reveal her tumultuous thoughts to the blonde.

Honestly, it was an aspect of their relationship that the doctor coveted and tried not to overthink. Maybe it was late hours that ate away her mind's typical resilience or maybe it was the depth of each one of these chats, but somehow, over the course of months the woman sitting before her had transformed into something quite essential to Angela.

Years ago she had met the girl when they both were practically children. However back then the few years separating them and the responsibility the young Dr. Zeigler had been leveled with made those years feel monumental.

As a result, they never became truly close at that time; however, when Overwatch began to crumble and agents began to pass or leave the younger girl had made her promise that no matter what they would stay in touch. It was an innocent promise made to a weeping child grieving the loss of a father figure. Even if she had never really cared for Gabriel herself, it was no secret that he held a special place in small Fareeha's heart.

Had things stayed that way Angela couldn't honestly say she would have honored the promise. The worst happened, though, when the news of both Ana and Jack arrived. By then there was not a force on this earth that could have stopped the young doctor from making certain she sent a letter each month to the now motherless child. Sometimes the letter came more in the form of a quickly scrawled postcard, but she always received a response no matter where in the world either of them were.

It was funny when she thought about it now, but for ten years those letters never stopped. In all that time, though, neither ever suggested a phone or video conversation. There had been a couple occasions where they briefly mentioned possibly meeting up, but neither of them owned their own time.

As such, for ten years Angela continued to picture the young girl she last saw on the steps of Watchpoint Gibraltar. Clearly her mind knew that the commander was not a child. It was easy enough to tell from the depth and clarity of thought expressed in her letters. Yet with no other picture to go by in her mind's eye, she continued to see the young girl.

That is until the recall.

Angela still kicked herself for not realizing that of course Winston would reach out to the acclaimed flight commander when he sent his initial messages. Yet, when she finally arrived back to the same Watchpoint steps she was utterly shocked to have a new image burned into her psyche.

Had she ever thought to imagine what her missive friend (she utterly rejected the term pen pal) had looked like she was absolutely certain it would have never done justice to the picture of feminine strength and mysterious beauty that stood waiting to greet her.

The sight had quite literally stolen the breath straight from Angela, and it was only made worse when Fareeha's eyes caught hers and a genuine smile blossomed seemingly from her the depths of her soul to spread throughout the rest of her demeanor. She was an ancient Egyptian goddess with her angular features and smokey eyes punctuating the tattoo meant to honor her mother.

Even thinking of it now months later caused the scientist's heart to skip and skin to prickle. The sensation, though served to bring her back to the present where Pharah still waited patiently for a response.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean. I've had my fair share of pursuers and a handful of failed relationships, but you know this already." She watched carefully as Fareeha lay her open book on the floor and leant her head back to stare at the ceiling.

This was her natural stance when mulling over a particularly complexing thought. It was always best to leave her to her musings in these moments, but Angela couldn't help at least a bit of ribbing. "And we're off hours, soldier; you're at liberty to use my name."

She had expected a chuckle or at least a smirk, but instead Fareeha just dropped an arm over her eyes and started chewing on her lower lip. Whatever was on the other woman's mind was clearly vexing her. "Fareeha?" her voice now held a hint of worry.

"I just can't picture it," she finally responded even though it was clear her mind was still distant.

"Picture what?" Angela pressed. There was a long pause as once again the woman before her vigorously chewed at her lip. When she finally did speak again her voice was lower and even more distant.

"What it would take to seduce you." Although she was certain the statement was spoken in innocence, there was no stopping the flush of heat that settled on the doctor's neck and cheeks.

"I- well... I'm at a bit of a loss here. We've spoken in the past about such things; you know more about me than quite possibly anyone else. So what am I missing from your question?"

She was truly confused. Even more so because it was extremely unusual for Fareeha to not state her thoughts or opinions directly. She watched as the troubled woman sat up and slapped both hands on either side of herself against the cushion. With an intake of breath and sigh she stood up and flashed one of her forced smiles at the doctor.

"It's nothing really. My mind just tends to wander when I've not been on a mission in awhile." She began to turn away as if intending to leave the office, but Angela had no intentions of stewing over this conversation by herself all night.

"No, wait, Reeha. Please." She had crossed the room without really thinking about it, and found her hand reaching to hold the other woman's arm. She didn't know why but she could feel that there was something important about this moment. A secret side of herself was hopeful for deeper meaning, but as always she pushed it aside not wanting to let it interfere with the history of their friendship. She felt fingertips brush against hers as Fareeha held the doctor's hand in place on her arm.

"I... It's just..." the soldier stumbled and Angela swore she could see a slight reddening tint to the other woman's dark complexion. She turned to face the doctor completely and Angela was surprised to find an almost pleading look on her typically unreadable face. "Is it okay to want more?" There was no stammering this time as chocolate eyes held her blue ones.

"More?" Angela's heart was now beating wildly as she was desperately failing at convincing her own mind that she was misinterpreting this entire conversation. All thoughts ceased, though, when Fareeha stepped closer and used her free hand to slowly wrap around the doctor's waist.

The look in the darker woman's eyes was something Angela had only ever caught glimpses of in the past. Seeing it now determinedly not looking away as her body was brought to press gently against the other woman's strong, lean frame was enough to continue to test the resolve of her rapidly beating heart.

"Yes. More." The words were spoken with a husk now that sent delicious chills through the Swiss' body. Any thought she may have had of schooling her features was long forgotten as Fareeha released the hand on her arm in favor of sliding her fingers across the older woman's neck up to cradle the back of her head.

Angela was a moth to a flame at this point as she unconsciously licked her lips she caught sight of the soldier examining them. Her body reverberated with the sound of what could only be a low moan; whether it was her own or the woman's whose face was now bending into the crook of her neck she couldn't be certain.

Her skin tingled as her eyes slid shut, waiting for the press of lips to her throat. Instead she felt warm breath at the shell of her ear as Fareeha whispered directly into it.

"May I kiss you, Dr. Zeigler?" She would have melted into the floorboards if it weren't for the strong arms still holding her in place.

"Ver damnt, Fareeha. Only if you actually use my bloody name." She had meant it to sound commanding, but all authority was lost as the words were spoken with a breathy whisper making it sound more like a plea. She could almost feel the playful smirk against her ear as the soldier spoke directly into it again sending more glorious shivers through her spine.

"Language, Angela." The smug tone wasn't lost on the doctor and it brought just enough clarity to her brain for her to move her own hands to mirror the other woman. Ice blue met deep brown then as each woman gently pulled the other closer.

Fareeha bent her head so that their foreheads touched, a serious look replacing the teasing one from merely seconds ago. "I can't promise that I'll ever be able to go back from this, Angie. I've wanted it for too long." Angela was certain the words were meant to be a warning but instead they only served to further her own resolve.

"Good. Now stop teasing and kiss me already." She had barely finished the sentence before she felt the hot press of Fareeha's lips to her own. Both their lips moved with the hungry passion of repressed desire finally being released.

Once again the doctor felt more than heard a moan escape from one- possibly both- of them. Fingers trailed up her sides to her shoulders, pushing her labcoat to the floor as she was gently guided backwards to her desk.

Fareeha broke their kiss with a gasp but immediately her head dove back down to suckle on the pulse point of the doctor's neck causing the startled scholar to throw her head back in further invitation. This time she was positive the moan was her own as she felt the back of her knees connect with edge of the desk.

Fareeha wasted no time as she reached down both arms to unlock the doctor's knees effortlessly lifting her for a moment before placing her on the desk. Angela felt her skirt naturally slide up her legs as the soldier maneuvered herself between them. Lips now trailed up from her neck to her ear again as the younger woman now loomed and pressed against the doctor.

The blonde's hands moved with a mind of their own as they slid down the taller woman's back. She wanted to hear her moan. To be certain of the sound so she could imprint it in her mind for her next lonely night in bed or in a tub. So instead of trying to slide her hands under the back hem of Fareeha's shirt, she dragged them further down to grip and press just past the other woman's lower back. Sure enough it earned her a groan directly in her ear as hips pressed to thighs grinding together slightly.

"You've no idea what you do to me," Fareeha whispered before capturing the lobe of the doctor's ear between her teeth drawing a groan the Swiss. Angela felt a hand between their heated bodies slowly working at the buttons of her blouse as she continued to knead at the tight globes in her hands.

Their lips were once again reunited then in another fevered kiss as Fareeha turned another gasp into an opportunity to explore the doctor's mouth with her tongue. The moment was quickly broken however when Athena's voice filled the room.

"Dr. Zeigler, my apologies for disturbing, but I believe you would like to be aware that Mr. McCree is on his way to the infirmary now. He seems to have shot himself in the foot and will require medical assistance."

It took a moment for the words to piece together in the doctor's lust hazed mind, but when they did she cleared her throat and spoke shakedily.

"Yes... Yes, uh, please let him know that I will be there momentarily."

"And to be prepared to also have a rocket shoved up his--"

"Thank you, Athena!" Mercy was quick to interrupt the last part of Pharah's request as she didn't wish to have to explain to the clumsy cowboy why a bullet wound to the foot would earn him a rocket elsewhere.

Disheveled and still wrapped around each other, Angela eyed Fareeha apologetically. The soldier let out a long-suffering sigh as she carefully released and stepped back from the doctor.

"It's okay, Angie. I more than anyone else can appreciate duty." The smile the darker woman gave her was pained but still genuine.

"Meet me in my room in an hour?" The words slipped out inadvertently and she was quick to stutter when one of Fareeha's eyebrows shot up suggestively. "T-to talk, of course. We should probably have a conversation before we... Umm... Before we proceed further."

"So you're saying you wish to proceed further?" The look Fareeha had fixed on her now was certain to haunt Angela's fantasies for years to come as it clearly traveled it's way up and down her body unabashedly drinking in the sight of the paler woman. The doctor visibly shivered and cleared her throat again.

"Later. We will speak later. Duty first." With shaking hands the doctor made to stand and right her clothing doing her best to not look at the temptress with the sultry smirk. There was a long, electric pause as the soldier watched her carefully before making her way to the exit first. Just as she got to the door, though, she turned around and once again transfixed Angela with her gaze.

"One hour then. Your room. Just please be sure to clear your morning schedule." She then turned about with the ease of a veteran soldier and left the office. Angela stood for a few moments with her face red and her mouth slightly open before her mind finally caught up to her racing heart.

"Clearly I've been being seduced for years." She said the words to no one in particular as she finished righting herself and prepared to make her way to the infirmary. It wouldn't take long to patch the cowboy's foot, but she knew she'd be catching hell from him for the next few weeks as she had no intention of using a local anesthetic this time.


	2. Counting down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving, Americans. Here's a quick look at Fareeha in the aftermath.

Holy shit.

Fareeha had never been one much for cursing, but...

Holy shit.

She had just witnessed an angel melt, moan, and shiver in her arms. She had tasted her lips and the cream of her skin; felt her grip and press wantonly against her. Watched as those normally guarded ocean blue eyes fogged over with unrestrained desire for her.

Fareeha's head was spinning about as fast as her heart was racing. She felt as if she had just walked out of one of her lewd fantasies. She was honestly afraid that at any moment she'd wake to find it had only been a particularly lucid dream.

But it wasn't a dream. It was beautifully and dreadfully real. Her skin was still hot where they had pressed together. Her lips still moist from the touch of Angela's lips.

Angie.

Mercy.

Dr. Angela Zeigler

Fareeha was in shock. She knew what had happened, but how? She'd been trying to leave subtle hints for longer than she'd care to admit- hoping that the blonde would give her any kind of sign back. Watching and waiting for the moment the Swiss Aphrodite realized that her best friend was madly in love with her.

Yet in the span of just a few minutes she went from friendzone to... Whatever that just was.

She rounded the corner heading to her quarters quickly. Her mind trying to replay the moments leading up to their fevered exchange. She'd said and done things she had never dared to attempt before. But why was tonight different?

She knew the answer before she even finished forming the question in her mind, though. The sex dream. Not just any sex dream, though. No, the one Angela had described to her in vivid, drunken detail a few nights earlier. The one that had left Pharah drooling, panting and twisting in her seat.

She had known that Angela was comfortable with the idea of male or female bed partners, but for the most part they'd only ever discussed her past relations with men. So when the blonde minx giggled and tittered on about a steamy late night fantasy involving a faceless woman, Fareeha was simply ill prepared.

As a result, she'd been left incredibly frustrated. Sexually frustrated to be specific. No matter where she went or what she did she found herself haunted by the things she'd heard that night. Not just from the explicit content, though. Her mind had become singularly focused on one question.

How did this faceless dream woman break past the doctor's defenses and persuade her into bed? She had rolled the thought over in her mind endlessly, but still came back with no answer.

So she asked, and that asking had changed everything. She surpressed a shiver as the images came flooding back. The soldier had tried her best to use careful restrain. Making sure that each advance left the other woman with a chance to back away.

The doctor didn't, though. Instead each advance was met with what could only be interpreted as an almost desperate desire. The soldier had thought she was the one thirsting after the blonde, but the closer she got the more she learned that Angela was just as starved.

God help Fareeha when she saw Jesse next. The man had been teasing her for years about her crush, and now he'd intervened at one of the most crucial moments. She slammed her palm against the key grid next to her door as it slid open. Then walked in taking a deep breath that she let out between clenched teeth.

"Athena, please inform me when the doctor has finished up with that idiot cowboy." She had tried to keep her tone professional, but her nerves were still far too prickled.

"Of course, Commander Amari. Please allow me to also extend my own apologies for intruding on your personal moment." Athena's voice, however, maintained the same tone she always held no matter the situation.

"You were simply doing your part. I can't begrudge you that. I would like to request some privacy for this evening and tomorrow morning if possible, though." There was really no point in pretending like the Watchpoint's built-in security AI didn't know exactly what had transpired or what would hopefully be continuing later.

"Absolutely, commander. I'll activate privacy settings upon your arrival to Dr. Zeigler's quarters. Please keep in mind that once privacy settings are activated either you or the doctor will need to manually reactivate them at a console."

"Thank you, Athena." There was always a possibility of a real emergency, but if that were the case then Athena would notify Winston of any active privacy settings. Thankfully, Winston reportedly had a bit more couth than Commander Morrison had a reputation for during his time, so the settings would only be overridden should there be a life or death emergency.

Now came the difficult part, though. Waiting. She eyed the clock by her bed stand and slowly began to pace. Only about ten minutes - probably less- had passed since she left the doctor's office. That meant she'd have to wait an equal amount of time approximately five more times.

The groan she let out this time was nothing like the one the doctor had forced from her throat earlier. She would now be stuck alone with her whirling thoughts for the better part of an hour.

Fareeha eyed the exit to her room briefly considering a cold shower, but she'd already taken two that day. Angela truly had no idea what she'd done to her, but if the other woman let her she had every intention of paying the favor over in kind night after night.

She bit her lip as she allowed her mind to indulge a few fantasies. Maybe the next hour wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks to those who have left comments and aided me in slowly improving. This chapter is far more tame than I meant it to be, but I'm trying to follow where it leads.
> 
> Also, a quick note that I meant to state originally and was reminded of afterwards. Overwatch cannon has Ana disappearing prior to both Jack and Gabe's disappearances.
> 
> Along a similar line, Blizzard has implied that over the years Genji & Mercy kept in touch via letters. I altered the timeline slightly, though, to make it so Pharah was her long standing contact for the purposes of eventual smut.
> 
> A very pure cause. ~Archer Quinn


	3. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

Fingers traced at the bare skin of the doctor's abdomen, whispering a path from her navel to the edges of her ribcage. Her back was pressed against a wall while both her arms were held in a firm grasp above her head by Fareeha. The soldier seemed to be enjoying this slow torture far too much as she smirked at the paler woman.

"I've waited years for this you know. Dreamt about how you would feel in my arms." Fareeha's eyes held Angela's as she spoke lowly, occasionally pausing to nip at the doctor's collar bone. "I honestly thought that I'd one day go insane from just the want of you."

The hand that had been toying just under the hem of Angela's untucked blouse now trailed a single finger along where the soldier had just left burning kisses at her neck. Pharah's eyes followed her finger's path as it slowly descended to the barely exposed valley of her cleavage. Only stopping when it pressed against a stubborn button that still desperately held her shirt in place.

"Over these past months I've been careful not to glimpse more of you than I should. Dodging you at the gym and avoiding the locker room until you'd finish. That is until you drunkedly stumbled into my room the other night wearing only that damn slip of material you call a nightgown." Angela shivered as Pharah's grip tightened at the memory and her face lowered to the doctor's pulse point. Tongue and teeth alternated as the darker woman also used the moment to pull the last few buttons off the doctor's blouse.

"Then you had to go on about that dream." Fareeha was practically growling now as her deft fingers popped the front clasp of Angela's bra. It was only then that the Swiss woman also became aware of the knee that had somehow shimmied between her legs. It allowed the soldier to rock one hip forward and grind against the doctor's clothed core. She couldn't have stopped the wanton moan that slipped from her had she tried.

"Mmmm. Yes, that's what I want, Angie. Moan for me." A thumb ghosted over an exposed nipple and Mercy quickly obeyed Fareeha's request again. Lips found hers to swallow this moan before quickly breaking off. For the briefest moment the doctor thought about begging the soldier to continue kissing her, until she felt a breast being cupped so that those devilish Egyptian lips could suckle on her hardened pink nipple.

The sound that broke from the doctor this time was more of a cry than a moan. She was shaking from pleasure and desire- still captivated against the wall she'd been pressed to the moment she'd answered her door a few minutes earlier.

She had honestly thought that her beautiful friend would want to talk first. That tonight would be a late night of breathy confessions and maybe a few stolen kisses. Yet her door didn't open to the blushing, virginal Reeha- instead it had opened to find the feral, possessive Flight Commander Amari.

Not that she had any complaints as the commander took her nipple between her teeth to bite down with just enough pressure making the doctor squirm against her restrained hands. No, this was certainly a surprising but utterly welcomed turn of events.

"Please, Reeha, let me touch you, too." Angela didn't even care that her request sounded like a beg. All she could think about was running her fingers through the ebony hair in front of her.

Fareeha released the doctor's over-stimulated breast from her mouth with a slight pop as she moved her face to hover in front of the blonde's again. The dark brown eyes still held the fiery predatorial look as they connected with Angela's ocean blue eyes.

"I want to take you first. I want to mark your body with my lips and singe myself inside you with my tongue. I want to possess you so thoroughly that you don't know where you end and I begin. Is that okay, Angie? May I have you?"

If the doctor hadn't been wet before there was no denying it now. However she forced herself to pause before responding doing her best to try and respect the woman before her despite her lust-hazed mind.

She knew the question wasn't just looking for one night's permission. This was asking for validation that their relationship would be forever changed. It wasn't quite the romantic confession of love the doctor often day dreamed about, but that would come in time. She took a steadying breath as she held the younger woman's heated yet vulnerable gaze.

"Jah, meine liebe. I want this- No, that's not saying it properly. I want you. I want you just as badly as you do me. Let me go, Reeha, so I can show you." She watched carefully as the fire changed in the other woman's eyes. The passion and desire were still clearly there, but a burden seemed to lift as the grip around Angela's wrists loosened.

"I love you, Angela. I've loved you for so long that it aches to say it." The words were whispered just in front of her lips so that she could feel the breath of them. Her heart sung despite the rapid pace it had been keeping all night as she dropped her arms to fall on her lover's shoulders.

"What fools we've been then to be blind of the other's love." Her response was whispered back as their lips met once again. This kiss was different than the ones before, though. This kiss knew it could take its time. It knew that what was happening between the two women wasn't a fleeting moment of desire. No, this fire was a pyre built upon years of trusting friendship and hidden desire.

They each took a moment to adjust to one another as their kisses traded off. Pale fingers laced through dark locks and strong arms pulled the doctor away from the wall to wrap around her securely. Pharah's tongue ran gently across Angela's lower lip and the doctor took the opportunity to press her own tongue into the soldier's mouth.

The low, throaty sound she earned in return was like tasting a drop of honey after eating a bitter chocolate. Her mind was so filled with this that she didn't even notice as she was guided slowly back towards the bed until like earlier she felt the back of her knees connect with furniture.

Fareeha then pulled away gently to run a line of gentle kisses along her neck, to the valley between her breasts, all the way down to her navel where her tongue teased across. Then Angela felt as the Egyptian seductress placed her hands at the point on her legs where she'd just hit the edge of the bed.

The soldier's hands ran dangerously slow up the back of Mercy's thighs forcing her skirt to slowly inch upwards while her lips reversed the path they'd just taken. By the time Pharah was back to standing at her full height the doctor was panting desperately as fingers now toyed at the edge of her panties.

The soldier left a smouldering kiss across her lips but once again pulled away. Angela's eyes slid shut as her lover traced her tongue along the shell of her ear.

"I want to taste you, habibti. May I?" One beautifully sinful finger had slid and pressed across the warmest spot of the doctor's panties as Fareeha said the words causing sparks to ignite within the blonde. She couldn't trust her voice to respond so she simply bit her lip and nodded.

Within a moment she was swept from her feet and draped across her bed. She was barely aware of the rustling of clothing that left her naked until she felt her panties all but ripped off of her. Then all movement stopped.

"Reeha?" Her hands blindly reached out to find the other woman, only realizing now that the room was quite dark. Not so dark that she couldn't see at all, but enough that her eyes took a moment to adjust. With her elbows propping herself up, though, she was able to make out the image of Fareeha on her knees gazing hungrily at the paler woman's body. The blush that spread across Angela covered her entire body and it wasn't lost on soldier.

A knowing smirk grew across the flight commander's face as her eyes locked with the Swiss'. With deliberate slowness the soldier positioned herself between the blonde's legs before she began nipping at the older woman's inner thighs.

Angela was wet and trembling by the time Fareeha finally placed her first kiss across her slit causing her hips to jerk. The doctor whimpered when two strong arms went into place to hold her down as the assault now truly began.

The next few minutes were a fever as the doctor ran her voice hoarse with cries of pleasure. Pharah was utterly relentless and made good on her promise to singe the doctor from the inside with her tongue. When the last of the pulsating quivers wore down, Fareeha finally released Angela's now limp hips and moved to lie down next to the blonde- her smirk still in place.

"So, tell me, Dr. Zeigler, was that satisfactory?" The sheer smugness of tone was enough for Angela to groan, but she knew that would be easily interpreted as something else. Instead she opted to pull the soldier close for heated kiss. She could taste remnants of herself on Fareeha's tongue, but right now she was to content with the moment to care.

"Say what you want for now, soldier. Just remember that I still have all night to make you realize just how extensive and how useful all my medical knowledge is." It was Angela's turn to smirk now as she watched the slow darkening blush move up hazel colored skin.

Oh, she was thoroughly looking forward to these next few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gift from me to you. ~ Archer Quinn


	4. My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dash of smut with some fluff. Enjoy! ;)

"Please! Ah! Oh god, Angie..." Fareeha groped at the mattress beneath her desperately seeking something to grip. Her head was thrown back in anguished pleasure and her hazel body was covered only by a light sheen of sweat. The devilish blonde with richly blue eyes looked down at her with a teasing smirk.

"See, I could tell from the shape of your cervix that you'd most prefer pressure placed right... here..." The doctor's long, slender finger hooked at a sinful angle inside the quivering soldier as Fareeha cried out yet again.

"Angie, you're killing me." The younger woman couldn't stop the whine. She was desperate. This was the most exquisite torture her body or mind had ever known. The doctor had been alternating between slow pumping thrusts with surgical fingers and calculating drags with her tongue and lips for at least an hour.

The blonde would intentionally bring the poor soldier to the very edge of bliss, just to pull back and deny the final sweet release Fareeha craved. With another naughty look the doctor pushed a second finger into her lover's tight core.

"Is this what you need, meine liebe? You really are quite tight. If you weren't so wet I don't think I'd be able to do... this..." A third finger stretched into Fareeha and her responding cry faded into a whimper as her hips rose to meet the invasion. Angela used the opportunity to bend forward and press her tongue on the bundle of nerves just above where her fingers still pumped.

The orgasm that shook through Pharah was unlike anything she'd ever experienced. Her mind exploded into bright white as she rode the electric shocks quaking her from the inside out. At some point she caught the slick suctioning sound of Angela removing her digits.

When Fareeha was able to open her eyes again it was to the picture of her angel - nude and bathed in moonlight. Her creamy skin almost glistened as her aquatic eyes drank in the soldier's similar state of undress. Her blonde hair was loose about her shoulders as she reached a hand up to push an escaped, sweaty lock behind her ear.

Neither knew what to say. They were both enraptured by the sheer magnitude of the intimacy they had just shared in. The unspoken truth that they both knew. Angela had just taken Fareeha's virginity.

Not that the flight commander hadn't played a big role in the course of events, but it was still a significant moment. The soldier knew she was an oddity for her age. It was a subject matter she had become quite versed in avoiding. Yet, when your lifelong crush becomes your doctor there's no way to keep that particular secret.

"Are you okay, meine liebe?" The words were soft and filled with concern as the love of her life moved to stretch the length of her naked body against the soldier's equally exposed body. One ivory leg nestled between her darker ones, allowing the doctor to fold herself against Fareeha's side.

"Mmm. After that? I'm a bit raw, but I don't think I've ever felt so perfectly drained." Pharah bent her head to plant a kiss on the top of Mercy's forehead affectionately.

"I love you, Fareeha. I don't believe I said that properly before." The doctor's voice now held a bit of worry as she hid her face in the crook of the soldier's neck. "You deserved more than just a quick romp in bed for your... Well... You know."

"You call that quick?" Fareeha couldn't help but chuckle as she wrapped her arms around her lover. She could feel the heat from Angela's blush as the older woman tried to burry her face further. The soldier took slight pity on the doctor and forced herself to take a deep breath before nestling her face so that her mouth was positioned close to the blonde's ear.

"Habibti, the only reason I've never been with another is because for me it's always been you. Even when we were still children. You are the only one I've ever dreamt of sharing this moment with. I've loved you since the day I met you and only fallen ever deeper each moment we've shared together since."

Fareeha pressed her eyes closed and held her breath as she waited for a response from the woman in her arms. Her heart beat rapidly with equal measures of excitement and dread. Angela deserved to know the truth now more than ever. The soldier pulled back slowly though when she felt drops of moisture at her neck.

"Angie?" Her heart sank into her stomach when she saw the tears flowing slowly from angelic eyes.

"I don't know what to say, Reeha. I'm so ashamed." The older woman's voice was strained with her weeping and it clenched at Fareeha's heart.

"Ashamed?" She couldn't stop the slight panic that filled her own voice. "Of what we just did?" the soldier asked cautiously.

The reaction from Angela was immediate as her head popped up. Her eyes still filled with tears were wide as she quickly replied, "What? No! No, that was beautiful and wonderful and just... So much more than I deserve. I've been so slow. I never even truly saw you until recently. The things I've done and told you. I've been hurting you for so long." The last few words came out on a choke as the doctor's tears renewed their force.

Fareeha moved to prop herself on one arm as she used her other hand to wipe the tears from the healer's face. She continued to run the pad of her thumb across her angel's damp cheek taking a moment to choose her next words carefully.

"Do you love me now?" she asked as her dark eyes studied the subtle constellation of freckles lightly covering Angela's nose and cheeks. Blue eyes connected with a deep pleading look.

"More than I've any right to."

"Tsk. No more talk like that. The love you have for me now is all and more than I could have ever asked for. The past was lonely. Why would I ever wish to dwell on that when right now I have you in my arms. No, habibti, all that matters is the future. The future we can hopefully start sharing more fully." Fareeha pulled Angela closer and tenderly grazed her lips to the doctor's lips. They exchanged a few slow kisses before the healer pulled back delicately.

"Mmm. When did you become such a smooth talker?" Mercy whispered close to Pharah's mouth with mirth filling her eyes.

"Ha! I've always been smooth, Dr. Zeigler." The soldier replied smugly as she rolled over to hover above her angel. She gazed down at the blonde who stared back with unabashed love.

Fareeha could honestly say she had never been happier or more content in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm happy calling this the end. My thanks to those who have left feedback; I truly appreciate your input. Feel free to leave any parting thoughts and thank you for reading.
> 
> ~ Archer Quinn

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Typed this up on my phone just as a quick piece. Please let me know if you see any autocorrect mistakes or the like. Any feedback is appreciated. 
> 
> This started as a oneshot, but didn't feel complete. So, now there's more.
> 
> ~ Archer Quinn


End file.
